


Dylan's Slutty Nipples

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 16-Year-Old Boy, Anal Sex, Boyslut, Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Cumwhore, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports, brutal sex, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16-year-old Dylan feels an uncontrollable hot lust in his nipples, one that only his dad can fix.





	Dylan's Slutty Nipples

It was 4:00 in the morning as Dylan gasped and twisted his unbearably hard nipples. They stuck up from his flat, toned chest like tiny brown cones, begging for attention. His whole body writhed in pleasure as he used his two fingers to pinch down painfully hard on them, sending waves of intense, unbridled pleasure coursing through his body, filling his hot, erect penis. Its rigid form swayed in mid-air as Dylan’s body bucked and twitched, precum running down from the slit and glazing his dick.

Dylan’s nipples burned with uncontrollable lust, as they had been all night. He had woken up from a dream covered in a sheen of sweat, his swollen nipples throbbing with need. For hours now, he had been desperately stimulating his nipples, working himself to numerous orgasms but never feeling satisfied. Dylan lay naked in his bed, covers thrown off, covered in his own cum and sweat, hands furiously torturing his erect peaks.

His light brown skin glowed in the moonlight as he moaned and panted, and one thought dominated his lust-clouded mind: he needed his dad. He had felt the urge to go to his dad ever since he had woken up, to beg his dad to suck on his puffy chest and ease his pain. Dylan was only barely able to keep himself from scrambling to his dad’s bedroom as it was, and his need was only seeming to grow stronger with each passing minute. He pulled particularly hard on his nipples and bit back a scream as his dick erupted in thick cum. Dylan just kept going, not pausing to rest for a single second. The orgasm had only made the ache in his nipples grow stronger. Dylan’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he continued his assault.

Ten minutes later, Dylan decided he couldn’t stand it; he needed his dad. He tumbled out of bed and staggered towards his dad’s room, where he pushed open the door, bathing his dad in light from outside. His dad was asleep, naked, a thin sheet pulled down to his legs, his chiselled torso on display, light brown skin covered in dark manly hair. His beautiful soft cock lay on his stomach, already so thick and long. Dylan’s hole throbbed when he saw his dad’s cock, and he let out a loud whimper, waking his dad. Dylan’s dad blinked through sleepy eyes as he took in what he was seeing; his 16-year-old son standing in his room, furiously tugging at his massive, swollen nipples, his dick hard and dripping, eyes staring at his dad’s cock with unbridled hunger. Dylan’s dad instantly grew hard at the obscene sight.

“Dad…” began Dylan, “please help me.”

Dylan’s dad leapt up out of bed and rushed over to Dylan, his meaty cock already hard, standing at 11 inches. Dylan fell against his dad’s body with a broken moan, his smooth chest colliding with his dad’s hairy muscled chest as he breathed in his dad’s scent. He could feel his dad’s enormous cock rubbing against his stomach, and the feeling of it sent him into a mind-numbing orgasm, rutting his 6-inch dick against his dad’s leg and trembling as he pinched his nipples harder. Dylan’s dad looked down in him in confusion and desire, brown eyes glazing over.

“What’s wrong Dylan?”

“My nipples… I need you to…”

Dylan’s dad felt his cock throb with need when his sexy son said “nipples”. He had always wanted his son’s delicious body, yearned to take his son’s virginity and fuck him senseless. He could never take his eyes of Dylan’s body when they went swimming, or when it was a hot day and Dylan spent the whole day lounging around in only his tiny briefs, the outline of his juicy little penis visible through the think fabric. Dylan’s hairless, lithe, toned chest was by far his dad’s favourite; his perky brown nipples always looked so irresistible. He never thought, though, that he would be presented with the chance to fuck his son, but now here he was.

“You need me to what, Dylan?”

Dylan looked up at his dad from behind thick black lashes and said, “I need you to fuck me and suck my aching tits.”

Dylan’s dad growled and gripped his son’s shoulders in his strong hands, pulling his son’s face in for a hot, desperate kiss. Dylan and his dad’s tongues lapped at each other, exchanging heat and saliva in a pure expression of love and attraction. The two of them crashed their bodies together, and Dylan was forced to take his hands away from his nipples, instead grinding his chest desperately against his dad’s body, seeking stimulation. His dad caught on to this, and quickly brought his large hands down to his son’s chest to tweak his nipples, eliciting a howl of pleasure from Dylan, who came violently against his dad, body shuddering and hands clawing at his dad’s back. His thick boy cum painted his dad’s stomach, and his dad ordered him onto the bed.

Dylan walked over to the bed, his dad’s hands still massaging his nipples from behind, and lay down, shivering and gasping from all the stimulation. He was sweating like crazy, his whole body engulfed in sexual heat, and the light from outside his dad’s window glistened off of Dylan’s chest as he lay there on his back. His dad climbed over him and attached his mouth to Dylan’s left nipple, sucking as hard as he could while simultaneously biting down on it. Dylan let out a scream and convulsed in orgasm against his dad, who twisted the other nipple violently with his left hand and pushed two fingers into Dylan’s hole with his other, using Dylan’s sweat and cum that had trickled down into his crack as lube. His cock was painfully hard, begging to penetrate his son and fuck his ass into ruin.

Soon enough, his dad couldn’t wait any longer, and he shoved Dylan’s legs up over his own shoulders and pushed his precum-covered 11-inch cock into Dylan’s hole in one go, all the while maintaining his assault of Dylan’s nipples with his hands. He fucked in and out at a furious pace, increasing in spedd and intensity. Dylan thrashed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as his dick leaked cum like a tap, not stopping, creating a pool in his navel mixed with sweat. His hard stomach tensed and relaxed continuously as he was assaulted by constant pleasure. His hole, his dick and his nipples all pulsed with unbelievable orgasmic bliss, so intensely that he felt his mind grow fuzzy. He could only concentrate on his dad’s muscled, hairy figure above him, thrusting in and out with incredible force. The whole bed rocked and heaved, threatening to collapse as the two of them fucked like wild, sex-crazed animals. Dylan’s dad let out grunts and moans, and chanted dirty praise.

“My beautiful, slutty little son! You’re such a horny bitch, aren’t you?”

“YESSSS,” moaned Dylan, eyes crossed as his dad pounded into his prostate, milking a steady stream of cum from the teenager’s dick. “I F-FUCKING LOVE YOUR THICK C-COCK DAD!!! PLEASE FUCK ME H-HARDER!!!”

“Harder, you fucking slut? You want me to fuck your pussy harder?”

“YESSS!!! PLEASE FUCK ME!!!” Dylan couldn’t think straight from how hard he was being fucked, his balls were close to empty, and cum was covering his whole torso.

“What about your tits? You want me to pinch your tits harder too?” growled his dad.

“YESSS!!”

Dylan’s dad opened up the draw to his bedside table and pulled out two pairs of nipple clamps. “Your mum and I used to use these whenever we fucked,” he told Dylan. “If only she could see you now, you little slut!”

He quickly attached one pair to his own nipples, then put the other pair on Dylan, who screamed when the clamps closed on his abused nipples. They were so big and puffy that they resembled a woman’s nipples now, rather than a 16-year-old boy’s.

Dylan’s dad pulled out of Dylan, then flipped him over so that he was on his knees facing away from his dad, and shoved back in to the loose pussy, continuing his vicious ploughing. The chain connecting Dylan’s clamps swung back and forth with every thrust, hitting his chest. He was delirious at this point, babbling nonsense and drooling. His balls had run dry, and now his dick swung lamely between his legs, still completely rigid, but Dylan was stuck in a continuous dry orgasm. His ass convulsed wildly, squeezing his dad’s dick as his prostate was hammered over and over and over, flooding Dylan’s brain.

Dylan’s dad reached over Dylan’s shoulder and grabbed onto the chain of his nipple clamps, then lifted it over his head and pulled on it like reins. The hot pain and pleasure was so intense that Dylan lost control of his bladder and a thick stream of warm piss shot from his dick, soaking his dad’s bed beneath. Still, has dad pounded into him and pulled on his clamps.

After another 10 minutes of this, Dylan’s dad finally came inside his son with a roar, shooting what felt like litres of cum into Dylan’s ass. His dad pulled so hard on Dylan’s clamps during his orgasm that they tore of, causing Dylan to half pass out from pain and pleasure. His semi-unconscious body twitched and jerked and broken words poured from his lips. His dad pulled out after two minutes of cumming, and a stream of cum ran out of Dylan’s sloppy boypussy and mixed with the mess on the bed. His dad scooped up handfuls of the cum and rubbed it all over his son’s body, massaging his tired smooth limbs and his gorgeous back, then turning him around and massaging his sexy teen chest. His dad then put Dylan’s clamps back on and lay down next to him. He fell asleep, comforted by the constant murmuring of his fucked-out son.


End file.
